


Fata Morgana

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, North African campaign, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 得知在大轰炸后恢复的英国即将前往北非战场，美国也向总统申请参加北非登陆行动。再一次的并肩作战，让他回想起了殖民地时期的魁北克战役，他们得胜了，而那天晚上他与英国发生了关系。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Fata Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> 国设，北非战场  
> 时间从1942年11月8日的火炬行动（英美联军登陆北非）到1943年1月中旬的卡萨布兰卡会议。

拥挤的登陆舰里，美国看到了那个熟悉又陌生的背影。

熟悉是因为他已经见过它超过百年，甚至就在一年前也曾见过，那时的它看起来很糟，而它的主人却从不肯将它弯下，甚至在向美国请求援助时也依旧是那副全世界最自豪的样子；而陌生是因为，他已经很久都没有与英国再像从前那样说话了，从他做出那个决定开始，他们就再也不是能够说笑的’兄弟‘。矛盾冲突的时期自不必说，可即使是面对同样的敌人，他们也没有说过公事之外的话题。

“琼斯上尉，距离登陆预计还有5分钟。”

一名下属中士来到美国身边，向他汇报登陆时间。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯上尉，这是他在这个步兵师的名字以及军衔，是他向总统先生请求后得到的应允，就在得知英国即将前往北非战场的第二天。

「虽然我还是希望你能够暂时留在本土，阿尔弗雷德，」将美国推出孤立主义的总统先生拍了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，「但你肯定会说，‘当初非要让我去看看现在世界的不是你吗？’所以我不会询问原因，也不会强行将你留下。去做你想做的吧，我的祖国，这是你的自由。」

不需向任何人解释，也无法向任何人解释，美国成为了一名普通的人类。他乘船来到数度踏足的不列颠岛屿，听从上级的命令被编入此次登陆任务的东部特遣队，在登上登陆舰前的集合中，他终于看见了英国。他很确定那个人也看见了自己，他们的目光曾有过一瞬的交汇，可那双眼中并没有任何感情变化，它们就像是扫过一个普通的士兵。

这是他们第二次的并肩作战，在几十年前被哄骗参与的那次世界大战里，美国并没有亲自参军，所以第一次的共同对敌，发生在遥远的殖民地时期。在那一个寒冷的冬季，在大雪降落的魁北克，年少的美国曾与英国共同击退了法国的军队。那时的他激动无比，因为他终于成长为能够帮助英国的力量，终于能够获得他的认可，终于、终于，他终于可以不再只是需要帮助与保护的‘弟弟’。他记得那时的一切，包括战争结束的那一晚。

窗外，暴雪在狂风中冰封所有，而在海啸一般的冲动里，他第一次拥抱了英国。他的母国、他的兄长，就被他压在身下，那双总是盈满关爱的眼睛因为水雾而朦胧，曾经轻唱童谣的嗓音喑哑粘腻。

「人类的身体在生死攸关的战斗后总会出现无法抑制的性冲动，这是正常的，不用放在心上。」身上带着淤青的英国亲吻了美国带着汗珠的额头，向不知所措的年少国家解释这一切的原因，即使是被半强迫地与下位从属国发生关系，在美国面前，他依旧还是那个温柔关切的兄长。

与从前相比，英国的态度没有任何改变，这让美国焦虑、恐慌、急躁。就像此刻的他不知道自己为什么要申请去往北非战场一样，那时的他也同样无法解释杂糅的心情与愿望。

中士已经返回自己的位置，向英国——亚瑟·柯克兰上尉，这是英国的身份——汇报的英国士兵也完成了他的工作。美国率先站起身，向士兵们发布了准备登陆的命令，而就在他结束后，英国又补充了额外的信息。

“据已经获取的消息，海滩上的维希法军数量很少，不少法国指挥官的抵抗情绪也很低，所以登陆后不要在海滩上多做停留战斗，尽快向内陆推进前往城内。”

「法国大陆军的攻城不会成功，胜利的荣光永远属于伟大的国王！」

同样的敌人唤起了遥远的回忆，自信的英国军官在魁北克的城墙下举起长剑，登陆舰外的海浪声与那时的暴雪呼啸相似无比。美国有了一瞬恍惚，直到那双似乎变了又似乎从来如此的眼睛再次从他脸上扫过。

“琼斯上尉，我们在阿尔及尔的政府大楼里再见。”

就像英国所说的，海滩上的法军并没有多做抵抗，远处的炮台也已经被阿尔及尔城内投靠盟军的法国抵抗军所占领，他们还接受了一名法军指挥官的投诚。然后在太阳落下、世界彻底陷入黑暗之后，他在城内的政府大楼里再次见到了柯克兰上尉，就像那个人在十几个小时前说过的那样。

“守卫阿尔及尔城的朱安将军已经投降，”美国点燃了一根香烟，他知道，这是在战时宝贵的补给，可心中的焦躁逐渐攀升，他不知道还能用什么方式来宣泄，“如果之后能够按计划与达尔朗*达成协议，那盟军就可以放心进军突尼斯了。” （*弗朗索瓦·达尔朗，维希法国政府武装力量总司令）

总督办公室内的装修比其他房间精致得多，但也远不及美国本土的室内装潢，甚至与遭受了数月轰炸的伦敦相比都相形见绌。但这可比那一年坚守在魁北克城的房间好上太多了，那个在冬季暴雪中的寒冷的房间。

“达尔朗是坚定的反英派，之前被我们炸沉了不少心爱的战舰，我看他这次肯定是要狮子大开口了。”英国关上办公室的门，美国看见他转动了门锁，然后向自己走来，眼睛盯着美国嘴里的香烟，“补给还是这么好啊，合众国，能给我一根吗？”

这似乎是英国第一次说起战争和工作之外的话题，虽然还是关于补给。在大脑反应过来之前，美国已经向他递出了烟盒，可英国并没有拿走它，而是就这样伸出手指打开盒盖，从里面拿走了一根香烟，他的手指碰上美国的手指，让后者想要缩回，却又依旧停留原地。

他将烟嘴含进嘴里，香烟没有点燃，英国也没有伸手索要火机，他靠在美国面前的办公桌沿上，不知道在等待什么。

无法理解的行为，从那一个冰冷的暴雪之夜后就一直如此。笑着安慰他，却又强硬地执行各种税法；在大雨中哭泣，却又毫不留情地点燃他的心脏；送来真诚的独立日祝福，却又让无数美国年轻人葬身欧洲战场。无法理解、无法知悉，心里的焦虑强烈而根植深入。

“你受伤了吗？”

英国问他，香烟随着嘴唇的动作上下晃动。

“没有，你呢？”

“也没有。我们运气不错，西部和中部特遣队现在还在和法国人打呢。这帮法国佬，当初怎么就不能像现在一样多撑一会儿。”

在见到英国之前，美国就已经获得了这个消息，在卡萨布兰卡和奥兰登陆的另外两个特遣队遭遇了猛烈的反击，与阿尔及尔的情况正好相反。

“魁北克的时候他们也坚持了挺久的。”

暴风雪在大脑中肆虐，未经思考的话随着白色的烟雾脱出口腔。英国没有再说话，只是叼着那根香烟看向他，就像是根本不记得两人第一次的并肩作战，也不记得美国在他身上留下的痕迹。

美国不知道提起那件事的原因，他从没有提起过，和英国、和任何人。他没有忘记，只是不太经常记起，只是自从在大轰炸后见到英国开始，雪花就再次飘起，伴着每一次交谈、每一个眼神随风飞扬，然后在现在，它们叩击胸腔，想要冲破这具躯壳。而暴雪中的另一个人，就像是能够听到它们的呐喊，他抓住美国的衣领，将他拽下。

香烟顶端相接，睫毛在垂下的眼睑上轻颤，战场的焦糊和汗液味道直冲鼻腔，然后，在美国想要动作时，他又被一把推开了。

烟雾从英国嘴里溢出，他走向侧边柜，将留声机的唱针放在黑色的唱片上，在几声圆号后，提琴的银色从机器中流出，

“ _Les Patineurs Valse*_ ，朱安将军可真是闲情逸致。”英国站直了身体，向他张开双臂。“我教过你跳舞，现在还会吗？” （ _*_ 溜冰圆舞曲，由法国作曲家埃米尔·瓦尔德退费尔创作的圆舞曲）

无法理解、无法知悉。可美国依旧没有拒绝他的邀请，他将快要吸尽的香烟按在桌面，与同样身着战斗服装的另一个人跳起了属于华美大厅的优雅舞蹈。英国的右手被他握在手中，而左手搭在他的肩头，不时捏住嘴里的香烟将它拿出又放回，烧焦的烟草盖住属于战斗的味道，可即使不是‘生死攸关的战斗’，人类身体也在这样的贴近中开始冲动。

美国低下头，试探地将嘴唇贴上那个脖颈，那里还沾着些许沙粒，有点咸。英国没有反应，只是又呼出了一口白烟。于是，试探的碰触变为索求的吸吮，他甚至没有时间除去英国的其他衣装，仅仅是拉下了那个在夜晚略显清凉的短裤，然后就再次进入了无边的暴雪。

英国嘴里的香烟在中途就已经燃烧殆尽，他喘着气又要了一根，美国稍微弯下上身为他点燃。接连不断的烟雾横亘视线通路，美国想要拿开那支香烟，却被抓住手腕，无法如愿。

烟幕下传来笑声，腰背被双腿环绕。

“就让我抽一根吧，尺寸过分又不懂温柔的小鬼。”

在第一梯队成功登陆的两周后，达尔朗司令才终于同意让北非战场上的法军站在盟军一方，而也正如英国之前所猜测的，他提出了一个让美英两国之间产生分歧的条件——达尔朗要求保留自己在北非的法军指挥权。

“这就是说要在继续北非保留维希法国的权力，丘吉尔会反对是必然的，毕竟我们一直都只承认自由法国*。”（*自由法国，于1940年6月在伦敦成立，第二次世界大战期间由戴高乐领导的流亡政府，其军队在法国陷落后继续作为同盟国与轴心国作战。）

英国点燃了今晚的第三根香烟，他躺在床上，看着头顶的天花板，没有理会美国再次凑近的暗示，而是继续了之前被打断的谈话。

不肯放弃的美国并没有离开他所钟爱的侧颈，他在那里继续亲吻着，却也没有忽略与英国的对谈。

“为了占领突尼斯的最终计划，这是必要的让步，你的首相也再清楚不过，否则他也不会没有任何行动。”

英国没有再抱怨美国给予维希法国的过多让步，因为美国说的没有错误。正是因为突尼斯法国总督的摇摆不定，德国和意大利不但抢先一步占领那里，还运来了数不清的物资、坦克、火炮，和几个师的士兵。眼下，只有早一步让北非的法军投向盟军，他们才能够早一天向东边挺进。

“不过现在还是已经晚了，轴心的力量不容小觑，制空权也都在他们手里，我们不会顺利进入突尼斯，僵持应该会持续很久。”

他说着，突然翻身坐在美国身上。烟灰落在胸膛，美国觉得它们很烫，他再一次试图拿走那根香烟，又再一次被制止在得手之前。

“你每晚都来找我，难道还需要这个来缓解吗？”美国将自己放进那个稍微抬起的身体里，等待皱起眉毛的人慢慢适应，他伸出手摸上左边胯骨上的一道伤痕，想要尽力回想它出现在那个雪夜之前还是之后，却失败了，只找到了距离现在最近的记忆，那是几个下士们的小声议论，“我们的事情似乎已经被士兵们察觉了，柯克兰上尉。”

在下士嘴里冷淡吓人的柯克兰上尉，因为被填满的快感而红了两边脸颊，他扬起一边的嘴角，看上去似乎实在嘲讽，“我早就知道了，在收到无数个‘共舞’邀请之后，还有人问我你喜欢在上面还是下面。”

本来耐心的青年因为那些‘邀请’再次烦躁，他没有等到英国的应允，擅自动作起来，但并没有得到一贯的批评与埋怨，只有十分不明显的笑声。

“你在笑什么？”

“那你又在生气什么？”

问题被以另一个问题作为回答，美国依然不明白英国的想法。他每一天都敲响卧室的门，无论美国索要多久都会满足，即使已经用完配给的安全套，他们也没有停下这样的拥抱。可这究竟是什么？他们并非人类，也不是男女，这样的行为无法繁殖与生育，这也并非是战斗之后的难以自制，在这里暂时驻扎以来，再也没有过紧张的战事。

美国想要明白，但又有什么告诉他，他不应该明白，最好永远都不要明白。

“我在生气我永远都不知道你藏起了什么。”

他突然自暴自弃起来，伸手握住那个带着疤痕的腰，报复性地向上挺身。英国差一点失去平衡，好在及时撑住了身下的胸膛。

这一次，不仅是烟灰，燃烧中的烟头也被压在美国的皮肤上，烧蚀声伴着疼痛刺激他的身体与大脑。英国想要移开手，却被牢牢按住，美国像是锁定目标的狙击手，视线一动不动。

“每一次，你给我糖果之后又会甩来重重的皮鞭，英国，即使这样每天拥抱你，我也一直都在猜想你是否明天就会在我的背后开上一枪。”

手掌收回力气，英国终于得以尝到最后一口珍贵的香烟，他将烟头扔在地上，仰起头，白色烟雾在重击的节奏里断断续续，还有那些呻吟。

“英国，告诉我，你到底想从我这里得到什么？”美国停下动作，拉着英国的手腕将他拽在面前，呼吸缠绕。只差几厘米，他们就能够与彼此唇瓣相交。“我已经加入盟军，我为你们提供物资和军备，无数的士兵在异国他乡与轴心作战，你还想要什么？”

“合众国，你什么时候变得爱想这么多？”英国在笑吗？距离太近，他看不清，只有鼻尖相触的感觉、烟草焦香、还有低哑的声音。

他将距离变得更近，嘴唇在说话的间隙里甚至已经互相擦略，美国抬起下巴想要将那个若即若离变成真实，却被英国抬起上身躲开。他将右手放在左边的心口，那里和美国一样，留着烧伤的痕迹，很新。

“你知道濒死的感觉吗？整整八个月，每一晚，这颗心脏都在燃烧碎裂。我知道我们能够撑过去，我相信我们不会被那些炸弹和燃烧剂打败，可是每一次的晕厥前，我都在想，我是不是就会这样永远离开。”

他俯下身，将那两片美国求而未得的嘴唇贴上新鲜的烟头烫伤。

“现代的战争根本不是争斗，它只是高效的屠戮，是人类扭曲的欲望。只要一个燃烧弹，整个教堂的信徒都会陷入绝望和痛苦中，直到死亡。我的国民在给予我不肯屈服的意志的同时，也将深不见底的恐惧灌进我的心我的大脑。我从没有这样害怕过，合众国，我只想知道我是否还活着。”

第一次，英国将软弱直接暴露于空气中。

这让美国那是真实的愿望吗，还是又一个华丽包装下的灰色企图，美国依旧无从知晓。在看见掩盖于紫色天鹅绒后的枪口前，他选择暂时享用甜美的果味硬糖。

他亲吻英国湿粘的鬓角，手掌贴上心口皮肤，那里崎岖不平，但一颗心脏正规律鼓动。

“你是活着的，英国，无论在哪里。”

因为达尔朗与盟军达成的协议，驻扎北非的维希法军已停止抵抗，盟军也终于得以在与轴心国僵持的同时，缓慢向位于东边的突尼斯推进。突尼斯，那是这次任务的终点，也是目的，只要占据这个战略要地，盟军就能够在北非战场上获得巨大地形及补给优势。被整编为英国第一集团军的前东部特遣队在安德森将军的指挥下快速向突尼斯东进，然而，在距离目的地仅有19英里的时候，他们遭遇了轴心军队的猛烈攻击。

轴心国占据了突尼斯的机场，在其周边地区享有绝对的制空权，在陆军与空军的双重打击下，盟军只能连连退却。

而琼斯上尉也在战斗中被弹片割伤了手臂与小腿。此刻，他正躺在行军床上，与那些夜晚相同地，军官的私人帐篷中，还有另一个的存在。

英国坐在床边，他正仰着头，目光聚焦于从顶部悬挂而下的油灯。他的衣服同样沾满沙土和焦黑，还有暗红的痕迹。就像是挺立雨中的隼鹰，英国只是抬头盯着亮闪的雨滴，即使它们落进眼里也不曾逃离。

那是战场上的柯克兰上尉，没有任何东西能够使他动摇，没有任何东西能够让他畏惧，他是士兵们的灯塔，是他们战斗的旗帜。

“你有受伤吗？”

美国问出了心里唯一的问题，而就在这句话里，灯塔熄灭了穿透浓雾的射灯，旗帜也终于不再苦苦屹立。仰起的头逐渐失去支撑的力气，它缓慢降落在美国的胸膛，悄声无息。

心脏改变了跳动的速度，可能是因为沉重的压迫，也可能是因为胸口的热度。

“你为什么会来这里，合众国？”

再一次，英国用问话回答问题，再一次，美国并没有答案。

他本想参加南太平洋的海战，却在得知英国的动向后登上驶往北大西洋对岸的船。他不知道原因，也似乎知道原因。

是那个陌生却熟悉的身影。人人都说它坚韧挺拔、永远不会屈服，可只有他知道，它已经在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。他知道它崩溃垮塌的前兆，他亲眼见过，就在面前，就在雨中。

于是在仔细思考之前，他再一次被将断不断的无形丝线牵扯向前。

可他不想说出口，不能说出口。

狡猾的帝国从来都熟知怎样利用那个难以彻底断绝的雏鸟依恋，他一次次用糖果哄骗真心，又一次次践踏于血肉之上，获取所需。他是盟友、是对手、也是难得的良师。美国学会了贪婪和索取，他将糖果与皮鞭送还海洋的另一方，将金钱与力量拉向远离战火的广袤大陆。他做得很好。

所以，为了当下正在逐渐实现的愿景，他不能再将弱点轻易交出。踏上北非的大陆已经是重大错误，美国需要将它修正，可他却在每一个夜晚里由它肆意扩散。

但扩散总有边界，赤红的边界绝对不允许跨越。

“为了拉长德国的战线，减轻盟军在苏联战场的压力。”他看着那盏油灯，说出理所当然的理由。

“你为什么会来这里，阿尔弗雷德？”

问题被重复，它与之前完全相同，却又完全不同。英国抬起头看向他，那双眼中的崩溃预兆已经减轻许多，但它们被添加了其他神色。

那些神色令美国害怕，让他想要逃走。没有人会相信，即将站在顶点的大国会想要做一个怯懦的逃兵，可只有美国知道，这样的冲动并不是第一次。在那个雪夜的失控之后，他就是这样地想要逃走。

潜藏在黑暗中的鬼魅会为你戴上镣铐，曾救他与旷野之中的生存本能发出警告。

英国一定是想要重新握住那根皮鞭，他的靠近和软化全部都是为了之后插进后背的利刃。推断形成于吗啡作用下的大脑，它有据可依、顺理成章、简单可信。

“我已经没有什么能够给你了，英国，你一直都是这么贪心，援助和参战都不能让你满足，你到底还想要得到什么？”美国不能让他如愿，他必须修正这些离谱的错误，不能再一次被他所欺骗，“想要知道自己是否活着？如果只是这样，你也可以答应别人的邀请。糖果我已经吃腻了，英国，不管你想要的是什么，你都不会从我这里得到它。”

英国的嘴唇有一次的开合，它们没有反驳，也没有承认，它们只发出嘲弄的笑声，两次，不知对象。

然后就像美国所期望的那样，危险停止了靠近。英国站起身，他掀开厚重的帘布，走进寒夜。

“感谢你的援助，合众国。”

柯克兰上尉的新情人，是美军步兵旅的一名普通二等兵。

他频繁出入柯克兰上尉的军帐，在柯克兰上尉路过美军训练场时红脸低头，他向队友们讨要了大量安全套。

来自波士顿的年轻士兵投出直白诚挚的眼神，港口特有的蓝色虹膜中没有猜忌与恐惧。他让美国觉得滑稽可笑，却无法忽略。

然后，在某一次失败的行动中，他被弹片割开了英俊的侧脸，和喉咙。

美国来到他身边，年轻士兵的金发被血液浸染，曾经清澈单纯的眼睛已是浑浊迷茫，可他依旧没有死亡。在极度痛苦中，他痉挛抽搐，用尽全部力气抽出衣领下的信封，将它放进琼斯上尉的手中。

然后，他动了动嘴，没有声音，但美国看清了他的请求。

于是他举起枪，亲手满足了国民的愿望。他将二等兵的狗牌摘下，与那封信一起放进口袋。

“达尔朗被刺杀，美国和法属殖民地的关系重新变得复杂，自由法国的戴高乐再次扩大影响，”沾染暗红血迹的金属狗牌被放置于英国的桌面，美国没有完全放手，他还抓着血污最多的挂链，“一切又如你的所愿了，英国。博尼耶*是你们的人吗？”（*费尔南·博尼耶，反维希政府的保皇派法国青年，1942年12月24日晚用藏在雨伞中的枪刺杀了返回办公室途中的弗朗索瓦·达尔朗。）

“我以为我们都在对抗维希政权。”

“我们从没有承认过流亡伦敦的自由法国政府，所以即使维希法国只是傀儡，他也不是盟军现在的首要目标，而且总统一直希望由吉罗司令取代戴高乐，你早就清楚。英国，告诉我，你来这里究竟是为了什么？”

英国依旧没有回答，他甚至不曾询问美国身上的血迹来自哪里。垂下的眼睛盯向金属铭牌上的名字，然后，他将那个狗牌握进手心。在双边拉扯中，链条抻直绷紧，断裂几乎就在下一个施加力量的瞬间。

“放手。”

“你觉得我会让你拿走美国士兵的东西？”

于是，僵持结束，狗牌被放开，它悬在半空，左右摆动，像是钟摆切割时间。

在这摇晃的金属光泽中，二等兵临死前的挣扎坚持倍显可笑与不值。

“他难道就只值得这点努力吗，英国！”

怒火不知从何而来，它陡然攀升，让心脏烧灼颤抖，他拉住英国的衣领将他拽起，在气息可闻的距离里被猛地推开，后背撞向墙壁。

“你没有资格对我这么说！”

这是英国第一次在他面前发火，情绪尽然外露，眼神锋芒尖利，只有这一次，美国完全相信那是他的真实感情。

但这个感情让人发笑，明明一直都在践踏别人的心，英国又凭什么要发火。美国从怀里掏出染血的信，它已经被开封。

“可悲的二等兵，在遥远的异国付出生命，还对一个虚假的幻影诉说爱情。”

英国的拳头来得意料之外，他将美国打退在桌旁，信封掉落地面，信纸翻出，而英国将它们捡起，转身离开。

再次见到英国已经是两周后，他们的军队作战服换成平整的西服套装，突尼斯的风沙远去，酒杯碰撞的轻响回荡在卡萨布兰卡的晚宴会场*。（*卡萨布兰卡会议，1943年1月14日~24日）

为了详细商讨地中海区域和太平洋上的作战问题，美英两国的最高领导从本土来到温暖的北非城镇，而法国则有两位代表。

“知道我们想要吉罗将军代表法国参会后，丘吉尔硬是说服戴高乐前来出席，他可真是哪里都不肯退后。”自家的总统先生倒了杯波本酒，与久未谋面的美国碰杯，“好久不见，祖国，北非战场的生活怎么样？我这几天听说了一些有趣的传闻。”

“封闭军营里这种事情很常见，这并不代表什么，而且它已经结束了，所以我想我不需要再听一遍那些陈词滥调。”

“你看起来很烦躁。我并不知道你说的陈词滥调是什么，也不记得自己阻拦过你的决定和自由。”

“抱歉，你没有说过，是其他人。在我还总是被轻易欺骗的时候，几乎每一位总统都说过一样的话。”

罗斯福总统似乎看了一眼某个方向，在美国喝下小半杯烈酒后眯起眼睛打量面前的年轻国家象征。

“那时我说过，不会问你想要去往北非前线的理由，不过现在你能告诉我吗？当然，这只是我个人的好奇，开了好几天严肃的会议，就算是我也想换换心情。”

“总统先生，我不能给你答案。”

“那你是作为美国，还是你自己？”

“你是想要劝我回国吗？”

总统因为数日的会议已经显出疲惫，但是面对来自美国的呛人语气，他并没有不满，而是像个长辈一样无奈地摇了头。

“我的祖国，你将自己关在国内的时间太长了。在远离国土的地方只作为自己，据我所知，这是很多国家象征都拥有的想法与行动，他们或许比你更清楚个人和国家的界线。明天还有军事计划会议，我就先离场休息了，希望你朋友的上司肯稍微松松口，让我们能从英吉利海峡直接通过法国进入欧洲。”

总统先生放下酒杯，与在场的英国首相和军事领导道别后，和随行的护卫人员一起离开了宴会厅。他没有叫上美国，美国也没有跟随。

英国站在露台，他面向无边的夜空，白色的烟雾从嘴中溢出。从会议开始以来，他很奇怪地一直保持沉默。没有根据地，美国知道他并没有什么好心情。那不是因为北非僵持的战局——盟军的支援已从各国运送至驻扎前线；也不是因为西欧的局面——戴高乐的呼声颇高，就美国个人来看，吉罗将军很难与之匹敌；更不是因为反法西斯联盟的孤立无援——苏联拖住了德国的战线，美国也在太平洋与日本周旋，而意大利，美国知道英国想要通过在突尼斯的胜利争取登陆意大利。

英国所有的难题都能看到出口，可他依旧沉默不语，甚至丢失了在成功登陆之前的精力。

「在远离国土的地方只作为自己。」

他到底是为了什么前来战线，那些蜜糖背后的意图又为什么迟迟不肯显露人前。

露台外，夜幕由星光点缀，它们闪耀白色光芒，像装饰的挂灯，但更像纷飞的雪片。而英国就站立在它们的中间，他在看着一封信，然后，在夜风呼啸而起的时刻，他将它用火焰点燃。

_柯克兰上尉，_

_在任务开始前的这个夜晚，我在梦里醒来，并且想起了您。真奇怪，明明几小时前我才见过您，但每一次与您分别，我都倍感艰难，就像是还要等待很久，才能够见到您的脸。_

_我曾经说过自己的家乡，就在波士顿港口旁，但有一件事我没有向您提起。在小时候，我曾跟随父亲乘船驶向大海，在那里，我看见了横亘地平线的蜃景。我不知道那是何地的景象，但它并不像人们传说中的美丽闪耀。它只是一片破败的建筑，像是被时间摧毁，却不肯完全垮塌，依旧僵直在原地。在那天晚上，我做了一个梦，在那里，我终日等待于港口，那似乎是个奇怪的遥远年代，只有木制的大船来往穿梭。我知道自己在等待一个人，而那个人总会来到我的面前。_

_从那之后，我时不时就会走进那个梦境，从孩提时代直到踏上北非的土地，见到您。我知道，我始终等待的那个人就站在我的面前。我从不肯相信命运，或是一见钟情，在见到一个人的第一眼就爱上对方，这简直是毫无道理的天方夜谭。可是我曾经奉为圭臬的真理却在看见您的那一刻统统化为土尘，我爱您，虽然我还未曾对您亲口说过这句话，但是我爱您。_

_我从不敢奢望能够获得您的青睐，可是您却真实地拥抱了我。那一天我又做了令人怀念的梦，蜃景再次出现在海面，但它金光璀璨，比世上所有的宝石加起来还要耀眼。而您就在那片蜃景之中，我看见您向我伸出手，但是很可惜，在我决定驶向大海前，集结的号声就提前结束了这场还未开启的探险。_

_虽然梦境中我未能拉住您的手，但现实中，我却能够拥有您的体温，或许海市蜃楼并不像人们所说的那样虚假而不可触碰，或许它就是真实，只是需要运气与决心。_

_柯克兰上尉，我知道您并没有对我抱有相同的感情。您的双眼总是闭起，或是透过我看着别的东西，您甚至没有接受过我的亲吻。但我不会为此恼怒于您，我猜，没有什么事情能够让我对您生气与失望，因为我从幼年时就爱着您，命运让我加入军队，又是命运让我前往异国的土地，我已经得到了太多的幸运，再也不会奢求更多。_

_但就在此刻，我还是拥有了小小的贪心，它驱使我写下这封不知所云的信。_

_我想告诉您我的感情，我想让您知道我对您的爱，就在明天，等到我们的队伍成功推进，我就会带着这封信前去找您。不管您会因为这样奇怪的我感到震惊还是喜悦，我都会亲口向您坦白这段真实的爱情。_

_等到那时，您能够接受我的亲吻吗？_

_知名不具_

美国将那个狗牌挂在露台门把手上，离开会场。第二天，它不见了，也许是被清洁人员收走，也许，它去了它最想去的那个地方。

在会议结束的前一天，他们收到了令人振奋的消息——由蒙哥马利指挥的英国第八集团军成功占据了利比亚首都的黎波里。等到的黎波里港修复完成，盟军就能在最近的地点获得大量军备和人员补给。

而这场耗时较长的会议也达成了往后作战的诸多协定。美国方面放弃由法国入侵欧洲的想法，决定于意大利的西西里岛进行登陆；英国方面则答允向太平洋和缅甸增派军队，以稳固对抗日本的阵地。

一切都是好消息，什么都能得到双方认可的最好结果，只有一个除外。

“柯克兰先生，我没想到首相大人竟然将您劝服了，知道您要回国的消息后我以为是谁在开玩笑呢。”

虚掩的门内是英国秘书的声音，他在两天前突然由伦敦到来，而此刻，他嘴里的话让美国停下离开的脚步。

“不管怎么说，您能够回去伦敦我们就能放心了，当初得知那位美国先生也要和您一起来到北非战场的时候，大家真的要吓坏了。您的身体本来就没有从轰炸中完全恢复，而且每次与他交谈之后您都会不适，独立日前后也足足有一周时间无法起身，连首相大人都劝您放弃这次北非之行，可您却坚持……”

“抱歉，让你们担心了，我不应该这么任性的。”

“不，先生，您需要这样的休息，我知道，您已经承担太多了。不过您怎么突然改变主意了，我们以为您会一直在这里停留到最后的战斗结束。”

很久，英国没有说话。房间里有火机的声音，美国靠在墙上，闭着眼睛。

他能够看到英国夹着香烟的样子，那双眼睛总是隐藏在白幕之后，让人无法看清它的目的。

“在久远的年代里，大洋的尽头拥有不似人间的美景，我被那些光芒所引诱，前往未知的深海，抛下责任，一意孤行。”

英国的声音和缓平静，像是在对一个幼稚的孩童讲述温馨的童话，或者是对无措的少年温柔安抚。

“可当我真正到达了金色的所在，当我以为能够拥抱温暖，却发现一切都只是摩根勒菲*的空中楼阁。狂风卷起漆黑巨浪，将我吞噬殆尽、令我痛苦崩溃。那之后，我将它刻意藏匿在最偏僻的角落，虽然时常会有光亮从缝隙中溢出，但海面上再也没有过铺天的幻影，我也再也不会投向灭亡。可就在这次持续数月的轰炸里，那些金色的楼阁出现在每一次的濒死中，我无法抗拒它的蛊惑。所以在知道他也会前来时，再一次，我选择成为了自己。我丢弃束缚，坚持踏上这片赤道边的土地，却忘记了这些广袤的大陆从来都是最美的陷阱。”（*摩根勒菲，在一些版本的亚瑟王传说里是亚瑟王同母异父的姐姐，设计与亚瑟王生下莫德雷德。‘复杂蜃景’的英文Fata Morgana就来源于摩根勒菲的名字，即“来自信仰的幻影”。）

语气变得落寞，自嘲的笑声响起，美国曾经听到过，一模一样，就在他将英国推走的那个夜晚。

“黑色的浪墙已经竖起，那是对我最后的警告，所以这一次，我决定做一个逃兵。不要笑话我，毕竟没有人愿意经历第二次的溺亡。”

英国，你还想要从我这里得到什么？美国总是这样问他，也总是这样问自己。他坚信英国一定又对美国有所图谋，他想要在接受援助的同时增强话语权、他想要依靠法国的筹码重新夺取一切、他想要美国将一切都倾注于这场战争。英国确实想要得到什么，那些蜜糖后确实有着不可告人的秘密和企图。

但那不是战乱中的岛国对丰茂大陆的贪婪，那只是一个孤独的水手，天真地想要拥有天边的海市蜃楼。

总统的话和那封信交替出现在黑暗的视线中，然后在闪烁的尽头，金色原野铺满地平线，熟悉的身影背对着，坐在草浪之中。

美国推开那扇门，在秘书的惊呼中将英国推在墙上。

“英国，你到底要得到什么？”

“已经没有了，合众国。”

美国终于成功抢到那根香烟，他将它扔在地上。地毯被烧出伤痕，秘书也离开了房间。白烟飘散，金绿的虹膜清晰可见。

“在魁北克的那一夜，你曾经吻过我，就在你安慰我说那只是正常冲动的一小时后。”美国想要好好说话，可声音变调，单词咬牙切齿，“我没有睡着，只是你从来都不知道。”

英国想要挣脱，但他未能如愿。

“你说你到达了幻影的所在，可是你根本就没有伸手碰过它！那不是蜃景，英国，那是真的，只要你伸手就能拥有。可你逃走了，你宁愿被海浪吞没也不愿试着抓住它，你还把它变成了一片废墟。”

“你是想要我的赔偿吗，合众国？把它变成那样的不止是我一个！”

第二次，他看见水滴出现在那双眼睛里，它们溢出眼角、滚落脸颊，沾湿英国胸前悬挂的金属铭牌。

_或许海市蜃楼并不像人们所说的那样虚假而不可触碰，或许它就是真实，只是需要运气与决心。_

他们曾经拥有全世界最好的运气，可是谁都不曾真的下定决心。

而167年后，美国终于紧紧拥抱了那个真实的身体，他尝到了眼泪的味道，就在英国的亲吻里。

由于国内事务繁忙，英国最终还是启程与首相返回本土，而美国则留在北非继续作战。卡萨布兰卡会议后，哈罗德·亚历山大将军被任命为在法属北非的盟军部队副总司令，而为更好地协调在突尼斯两个军团的行动，艾森豪威尔在同盟国远征军最高司令部的第1及第8集团军之上成立了新的司令部，第18集团军，同样由亚历山大指挥。

经过将近四个月的争端，以及最终的进攻决战，在5月13日，轴心国在非洲的最后一次抵抗以23万多名德国人投降而告终，北非战争宣告结束。

军舰停靠在波士顿的港口，美国走出船舱，而英国拨开人群扑向了他的怀抱。

这个亲吻依旧带着海洋的湿咸，但美国知道，从今之后，它一定会成为世界上最甜美的水果软糖。

**FIN.**

一些说明：

* 有关那个美军二等兵，他确实只是一个普通人类。

美国独立前居住在波士顿附近，他以前会在港口等待英国，成长后也时常在附近散心，作为国家的象征代表，他的情绪就此留存在了那片土地里。而二等兵在敏感的孩童时期感受到了那些残余的情感，那是对英国毫无保留的依恋和爱意；在见到柯克兰上尉的时候，已经深入骨血的情感爆发了，身为普通人的二等兵在一瞬间爱上亚瑟，直到死亡的时刻都想要将自己的爱情传达给他。由此可见，美国对于英国的感情是很浓烈的，只不过因为特殊的身份，他无法将自己和国家剥离，在潜意识里拒绝承认爱情这种属于人类的情感，又将英国对自己真诚的好感和国家之间的利益交换混在一起，所以才造成无法接受自己也无法相信英国的现状。

可以说他的信就是美国抛却所有国家和现实问题之后，对于英国单纯的爱情的体现。

*关于美英对于法国的分歧。

美国方面不满戴高乐并不是因为他们不支持自由法国的抵抗活动，而是因为白宫将躲避在伦敦的戴高乐视为丘吉尔的傀儡，所以一直坚持想要更符合美国利益的吉罗将军领导自由法国军队。（法叔，你们吵架我躺枪。）

*尽量符合真实历史了，如果有出入请以你看的史实资料为准。


End file.
